


A Box Just For You

by Fuzzy_Mat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Virgil, Claustrophobia, Gen, Janus is mentioned in the beginning, Pov is Remus, Psychological Torture, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Light Sides - Freeform, breaking down of self esteem, cruel virgil, darker imagery mentioned from Remus, mention of possible Unsympathetic! Roman, mention of possibly Unsympathetic! Patton, not tagging sympathetic dark sides because I have my own thoughts on that but yes they are symp, slow panicking, suffocation, this was written way before Janus' name reveal btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Mat/pseuds/Fuzzy_Mat
Summary: OG Summary: Virgil is taking his leave to the light sides and realized he wouldn’t have to come back. He decides to take this opportunity to destroy his fellow dark sides before he goes with Remus getting his own special goodbye last.
Kudos: 16





	A Box Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> OG note: a lot of this is not beta read honestly and i typed this in one go nonstop at 1 am.
> 
> I wrote this piece [originally](https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com/post/186653808570/a-box-just-for-you) July 30th, 2019; I'm reuploading this to keep my writings in an easy to access place as tumblr's tags are janky as heck; nothing has been altered from the original 
> 
> Please heed the tags; I don't wanna see any funky business in the comments thanks (I will accept any suggestions for tags or ratings, I'm not fully sure how to work this stuff ahhh)

Something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. He couldn’t tell what it was, but he just felt it deep in his bones. Sure he felt a many things in his bones at times like needles and drills and any other terrible thing his mind could come up with, but it didn’t quite match that sickening feeling that left a cold lingering touch down his back and grip in his throat.

Virgil had been acting… Strange… Yes strange for a while now he noticed. He saw how Deceit’s smile seemed more plastered on and fake as of late like a barbie doll with her head left in the heat for far too long that the mold dripped. He saw the flinches too. The ones Deceit seemed to try so hard to hide when Virgil even dared to breathe near him.

Virgil himself never seemed to be quite around anymore either it felt like; he was always off doing something (probably antagonizing the other sides) and while he didn’t care much for Virgil’s absence, he felt there was more to it.

That is until the day Virgil said he would no longer be a “Dark Side” (a silly name his brother came up with if he remembered right). He said his goodbyes one by one and in private starting with Deceit. He didn’t see Deceit come out afterwards but Virgil seemed pleased so he assumed it ended well and Deceit just needed some time alone. Virgil kept going til there was no one but him left.

He was ecstatic at first, glad Virgil was even giving the slightest attention to him finally but he felt that enthusiasm turn to confusion when Virgil just sneered at him.

He couldn’t quite tell what happened next as he felt Virgil’s cold hand abruptly clench his arm so tight he swore he could physically feel the blood stop flowing and dragged him away. Next thing he knew when he opened his eyes (when did he close them ?) It was pitch black. He tried to move and got his arms an inch out before colliding with something ? There wasn’t even truly enough space to move his hands around but it seemed he was in a box of sorts… A him sized box.

“Thank you for the box Virgil but if you could let me out now that would be quite nice !” He knew he sounded uncertain but what was one to do when they just woke up in a you sized box ? Either way there was only silence in response… In fact.. There was only silence in general. It wasn’t just the silence of a quiet room but dead silence as if the air never even knew sound existed prior to this moment.

He waited for a while with occasional yells to helpfully remind Virgil that he was in fact still in here, in a cold dark box that was far too quiet and that, maybe it was his imagination, felt as though the air was getting thinner.

Each time there was no response. No chuckle and surrender. No shuffling for the door. Not even faint music that Virgil enjoyed listening to. Just the silence.

Sadly, even with all the optimism of a man on death row being told he might be getting out actually, his mind liked to play funny tricks. Usually he could evade these tricks with distractions such as a hook in his tongue or a bloody scene filled with screams. But this time he couldn’t move or do anything to fight them.

It felt as if his skin was crawling; he needed to move and he needed to move: now. He started taking up to screaming; his mind saying that if he just yelled loud enough, long enough he’d be let out. He tried thrashing as much as he could but it was no use. It just kept getting worse and worse with nothing to stop it.

He could no longer breathe. He noticed how it was getting harder to do so but now with the constant ache and burning in his lungs he’s abruptly reminded how they can’t die and this pain will continue. He couldn’t tell if it was even due to the panic or the box anymore. All he knew was it hurt so badly and Virgil still hasn’t responded to anything he did.

He didn’t know how long he had been in there. Hours. Days. Weeks ? Who knew. All he knew was that the pain has been going for so long he doubted he ever knew anything else.

He’s taken up to silently sobbing at this point as nothing seemed to help; he couldn’t even properly bash his head to stop the pestering thoughts. Thoughts that moved on from blood and gore but instead repeated in his head how stupid he was for letting this happen. For getting caught. How much he deserved it at this point. He remembered all the words Roman yelled at him the last time he saw him and he can’t help but agree now. He was useless.

Abruptly bright blinding light scorched his eyes and air was rushing to him. He collapsed onto his knees as he sucked air desperately into his trembling lungs and it hurt so badly but he could breathe ! He could finally breathe !

He shakily looked up and through the blurry tears he could see the purple clad figure who caused this all. He tried to scuttle back but it was uncoordinated and sloppy and quickly put a stop to by a single foot on his back.

He wanted to scream for him to explain, to get away from him, to hold him, to just leave him alone but he lost his voice long ago. Virgil leaned down and that same cold dread settled deep inside again as he saw only a sharp grin with now far sharper teeth than he remembered.

“Y'know. Maybe Patton really was right. You are just pathetic, Remus.”

It was told to him in such a sweet voice but it made his whole being burn yet all he could do was just nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, my tumblr is [fuzzynat](https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com)  
> I don't write anymore for this fandom but I will be uploading everything I did write for it as I'm uploading from my oldest works to newest. Maybe one day I'll finish up some of my writings and left over prompts that dangle in my inbox and drafts but for now.. eh...


End file.
